


Hear Your Voice

by Hadrian_Pendragons



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Soft Boys, i cannot handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons
Summary: He wonders how a simple moment to themselves, with the rest of the world calming down for the night, led to this.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Hear Your Voice

Ukyo’s breath is hot in his mouth, mixing with his own gasps for air. Arms around his waist pull him closer, and Senkuu melts into the kiss, into the heat of it, saliva dripping down his chin as Ukyo’s tongue swirls around his mouth and Ukyo’s index finger and thumb hold his chin forward as lips lock onto his. Senkuu feels a groan rumble in the back of his throat and Ukyo absolutely  _ shivers.  _

Senkuu’s lips turn up into a smile. His eyes crack open to see Ukyo’s closed, but Ukyo’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was slightly awry and there was a bead of sweat on his brow. 

Senkuu reaches up with one hand and brushes the side of Ukyo’s face. Ukyo’s arms tighten and his mouth pulls away a bit to gasp a breath of air, letting Senkuu’s sore lips breathe for just a moment, before he dives back in and Senkuu decides to push back a bit, to moan into Ukyo’s mouth and let his own tongue press against Ukyo’s, and Ukyo gasps. 

Senkuu’s hand strays from Ukyo’s cheek to his brow to push through his hair and tangle in it and press Ukyo’s mouth closer to his, and he swallows and hums and if Ukyo’s hands hold him any tighter his sides are going to bruise. 

Senkuu wonders how it got this far. 

He wonders how a simple moment to themselves, with the rest of the world calming down for the night, led to this. 

He thinks he’d take a billion more workless afternoons if it meant coming back to this. 

His other hand moves to the bottom of Ukyo’s undershirt. He blinks his watery eyes open to watch Ukyo’s brow crease and feel him inhale sharply as he slides his fingers along Ukyo’s abdomen. He feels the muscle there, tension building under his touch, feels Ukyo’s arms start to tremble as Senkuu pushes his arm further up. Then Ukyo nearly squeaks when Senkuu brushes his thumb across his pectoral. 

Ukyo practically pulls Senkuu all the way into his lap and traps his arm between them. Senkuu tugs at Ukyo’s hair and the other pulls away, finally, just enough his lips are still brushing against Senkuu’s.

Ukyo’s eyes open, almost hazy and locked onto nothing but him, and the hands around his waist start guiding him back. 

“Ukyo,” Senkuu pushes back, just a bit, with the hand still in Ukyo’s shirt. It’s deliberate, and Ukyo immediately loosens his hold and leans back once more. 

“Sorry,” he says, eyes clearer, “sorry, Senkuu—“

Senkuu leans in again. Ukyo falls silent as Senkuu simply presses their lips together, gently, once before trailing his kisses to Ukyo’s cheek and pulling away again.

“It’s fine, it’s okay,” he says, whispers, barely hearing his own voice but knowing Ukyo catches every word. He lets his hand brush through the hair atop Ukyo’s head, pushing it out of his face and giving himself a perfect view of emerald eyes. They watch him carefully, softly, and they  _ only _ watch him. 

“Just kiss me.” 

He pulls his hand away from Ukyo’s hair and pulls the other from his shirt, reaching both to link behind the hot skin of Ukyo’s neck and resting his forehead against the other’s. 

Ukyo blinks, and he smiles softly. “Okay.”

Senkuu leans in again, and this time, Ukyo kisses his lips slower, calmer, less desperate to feel everything and more exploratory.

Senkuu’s eyes fall closed again, and he lets his hands separate, one sliding up into Ukyo’s hair again, and the other down into Ukyo’s shirt, enjoying the way Ukyo shivers from the touch, how their teeth clack and their breaths get shorter and one of Ukyo’s hands slides up his waist to his shoulder to his neck. 

Ukyo pulls his lips away, and he leaves a burning trial of kisses down Senkuu’s chin, slow and deliberate and one at a time, until he starts to tilt Senkuu’s neck to one side. 

He lets his lips linger on Senkuu’s neck, and Senkuu’s still trying to catch his breath when Ukyo’s teeth bite at his skin. He opens his mouth and lets out a high-pitched moan, and Ukyo bites a bit harder before he sucks at the skin, and Senkuu tilts his head a bit more to let him have a better angle. 

Ukyo responds by pulling away, tongue liking wetly over the indents in Senkuu’s skin, red and bruised, before he moves a bit further down Senkuu’s neck. 

His teeth gently touch this time he doesn’t bite down immediately. He hesitates. Pulls away a bit. 

Senkuu blinks himself to the present, and whispers, “Ukyo...?”

“Senkuu,” Ukyo’s voice is a deep, possessive rumble against Senkuu’s chest and his fingers tighten in Ukyo’s hair and dig into Ukyo’s shoulder. Ukyo grunts at that, breathes out against his neck. 

“Can you...” Ukyo starts again. “Can you talk? While I...?”

_ Ukyo’s hearing. _

Senkuu grins, and he chuckles, and Ukyo’s neck grows hotter under his touch. 

“Oh really, now?” He says, “I think I can do that. God, I love you. The way you wanna own me right now. It’s a power rush, isn’t it?” He cards his hands through Ukyo’s hair, “Just holding me right here and claiming me—“

Ukyo’s teeth sink into Senkuu’s skin again, a lot harder this time, somewhat painfully, and it makes his voice crack and his heart pound in his chest. 

_ “That’s it,” _ he gasps out. “Do it again, and again, and  _ again, _ that feels so  _ good—“ _

Ukyo’s teeth sink deeper. Senkuu’s breath hitches. Ukyo is trembling and there’s a moan in his throat and Senkuu can’t help but match it out loud, “Only you, Ukyo,  _ my Ukyo.” _

Ukyo opens his mouth, releasing his skin, panting for a moment before he moves a bit more and sinks his teeth in  _ again.  _

Senkuu cries out this time, shaking, head dropping to Ukyo’s shoulder and hands  _ tightening _ , pushing Ukyo’s mouth closer to his neck, and he can feel Ukyo breathe out through his nose heavy and rough. “A-aah, that’s— that’s it—“

Ukyo lets go with his teeth but he presses his mouth over Senkuu’s stinging skin and kisses him over and over and over. He moves to Senkuu’s collar bone, teasing the skin there carefully, and Senkuu tucks his mouth right next to Ukyo’s ear and draws out the groan that escapes him. 

Ukyo bites again and Senkuu hisses and gasps, “God, I love you so much,  _ so much.” _

Senkuu doesn’t stop speaking, and he thinks he loses Ukyo somewhere after the fifth mark he leaves on his skin, somewhere around the time his words start making Ukyo whine in pleasure and tilt his sore neck the other way to find a blank canvas to claim.

He wipes away the sweat on Ukyo’s neck, lets himself soak in the feeling of Ukyo’s kisses and bites and commit the softness of his hair under his fingers to memory and draws out hitches in Ukyo’s breaths by digging his other hand into the muscle on Ukyo’s back.

His voice starts to drift, and that’s when Ukyo finally pulls away, hands ghosting over the marks with feather-light touches, and Senkuu’s eyes drift open once more to meet warm emerald. 

“Senkuu...” He shivers again, hearing his name, but it’s less intense than before, more satisfied than they had been. Senkuu leans in and steals his lips once more, softer and calmer, somewhat sloppy, still feeling drunk on Ukyo’s presence. 

Ukyo pulls them apart enough he can breathe, “Senkuu, I love you, too.”

“I hope so,” Senkuu teases, smile widening teasingly. “Did you enjoy that?”

Ukyo’s face flushes, and the both of them come back to their senses. Ukyo to make an embarrassed face, and Senkuu to laugh. 

Ukyo rubs his fingers against the bruising marks on Senkuu’s neck, “I did.”

Senkuu holds in his laughter and pushes Ukyo’s hair back again, “Good. So did I.”

Ukyo flushes even more and buries his face into Senkuu’s chest, “I— love you. Your voice. It just— I hear it and I just love you more.”

Senkuu kisses the top of Ukyo’s head, playing with strands of his hair, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated~ I’m gonna cry they’re so soft. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
